


Momente

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Melancholy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel denkt nach.





	Momente

Es war Abend und die Sonne schon lange untergegangen. Thiel und Boerne liefen Hand in Hand durch die Straßen von Münster. Beide waren dick angezogen, und ihre Gesichter schon ganz rot von der Kälte. Auf den Autodächern lag Frost.

Der Winter stand vor der Tür. Und obwohl Thiel ihn mochte, neigte er zu dieser Jahreszeit oft dazu, viel nachzudenken und zu grübeln. So auch heute. Er dachte an das Leben, den Sinn dessen, und an die Vergänglichkeit, daran, dass ein großer Teil seines Lebens bereits gelebt war, dass er langsam aber sicher auf die Sechzig zuging und seine Haare immer grauer wurden.

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Denkst du eigentlich manchmal an ... die Zeit, die wir verloren haben?“ Warum hatten sie sich nicht früher ihre Gefühle zueinander gestanden? Warum hatten sie bloß so furchtbar lange damit gewartet? Es brachte eigentlich nichts, sich diese Fragen zu stellen, war ja eh nicht mehr zu ändern, aber hin und wieder stellte er sie sich trotzdem.

„Ja, sicher denke ich ab und zu daran.“ Boerne nickte. „Aber ich bevorzuge es, nach vorne zu schauen, Frank.“

„Hm, ja, ist besser.“

„In ein paar Wochen feiern wir zum ersten Mal Weihnachten zusammen, daran solltest du jetzt lieber denken.“

„Ja, ich freue mich auch schon darauf.“

Boerne grinste. „Das Zusammentreffen mit Hanne könnte deine Freude allerdings eventuell ein klein wenig schmälern. Du weißt ja, dass sie etwas ... speziell ist.“

„Och, ich kenne da noch jemanden, der ein bisschen speziell ist, und den liebe ich sogar.“ Er lachte frech.

„Hey!“ Boerne schnappte ihn sich, und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Mann, du bist ganz schön kalt im Gesicht.“

„Dito, Frank.“

Aber gleich waren sie ja wieder daheim, und konnten sich zusammen auf die Couch kuscheln und gegenseitig aufwärmen.

Während sie nach Hause liefen, dachte Thiel weiter nach. Alles im Leben war vergänglich, auch das Leben selbst. So war das eben, daran konnte man nichts ändern. Aber man konnte jeden schönen Moment in vollen Zügen genießen. Auch mit immer grauer werdenden Haaren, auch wenn man langsam auf die Sechzig zuging.

Als Boerne die Treppenhaustür aufschloss, fing es gerade an zu schneien. Thiel lächelte.


End file.
